Life, or something like it
by jesslarhea
Summary: (formally known as CHRISTMAS WISH) Tris & Eric find Tobias cheating with Christina. Tris dumps four & falls in love with Eric while trying to find a murderer that's killing & raping women. Yeah this is an Eris/Tric fic, because I know of no other way & because I can do as I damn well please. Rated M & by now you should know why! HeheheHahaha...Anyway...ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Christmas Wish"**_

 _ **(I don't own divergent, I'm just putting a crazy & sexy Christmassy twist on it, because this is what I do)**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **(This is an Eric\Tris-(Eris-Tric) fic! I can't help it; those two are my all time favorite…**_

 _ **(Marry Christmas to all of you crazy beautiful Divergent lovers)**_

* * *

 **Soooo without further ado…MARRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU!  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1|** _TRIS_

It has been almost a year since I passed initiation; ranking first and joining the small team of leaders in Dauntless and I couldn't be happier at how my life has turned out…well sort of! Tobias and I are still together but I'm not really sure for how long it will continue to last. Our relationship was doing great up until he completely pushed me away and started to neglect me and our relationship.

In the beginning I had a small fear of intimacy but I was working really hard to get over it because I can't deny that I am sexually attracted to Tobias, I mean come on, who wouldn't be attracted to him, he's gorgeous?

The night I tried to fully get past my fear; Tobias made me feel like I wasn't worth his time or that I was disgusting in some way. He didn't come right out and say this but he pushed me away from him and told me that he wasn't ready and ever since then he has been a distant and kind of coldhearted.

I have accepted it and moved on; granted, it took a while with a lot of tears and self loathing on my part but I'm past it none the less and now I really don't feel anything for him anymore, we're still together but I haven't the first clue as to why that is. Don't get me wrong; I love the asshole but I really don't think those feeling are mutual even though he tells me that he loves me all the time.

"Max" I tap on Max's open door as I step into his office "I'm headed home for the day! Do you need me to do anything else before I leave?" I smile at my boss and mentor.

"Umm" he mumbles to himself as he searches through the mountain of paperwork on his desk. "Yes, I need you to give this to Eric." Max tells me as he stands and walks around his desk, handing me a very thick folder. "He should still be in his office but if by chance he has gone for the day; just drop it off at his apartment seeing as you live right across the hall from him."

"You got it boss man" I smile and turn to leave but Max grabs my arm.

"Don't forget about the party that I'm throwing for the leaders tonight" he gives me a cheesy grin "remember it a secret Santa party so bring your gift" he stops momentarily "whose name did you draw?"

"It's called secret Santa for a reason Max." I roll my eyes at him.

"You didn't draw my name; Jessie did. So I ask again!" he chuckles "whose name did you draw Tris?"

"Oh good grief Max" I roll my eyes at him again "I drew Eric's name!"

Max told me that the leaders have a private party every Christmas and they play a game of secret Santa and the gifts had to be embarrassing and completely ridiculous and the gift that I got Eric will no doubt make the hard ass turn to mush…well, I'm hoping it does anyway!

Max is laughing really hard now "Oh goody, I can't wait to see what the two of you got each other" he stops, realizing what he just said "shit, please don't tell him that I told you?" The old man pleads with me and I just give him an evil smile followed by a ridiculous giggle.

"Yeah sure grandpa" I laugh as I leave his office.

I'm still giggling as I walk into Eric's office without knocking; hell I never knock on his door mainly because I know it pisses him off and I really love to ruffle his feathers on a daily basis. I call it flirting!

"What the hell are you giggling at stiff?" he asks with a pierced brow raised "and how many time do I have to tell you to knock, woman?"

"I am laughing at Max and I have already told you that I will start knocking when you stop calling me stiff" I shrug as I move around his desk to stand beside him; tossing the file on his desk before leaning on the edge next to him.

Eric grins up at me "did you plan on bringing the asshole to the party tonight?" he asks and I shake my head "good" Eric pulls me into his lap and my eyes go wide.

"What in the hell are you doing Eric?" I make a move to get up but he wraps his arms around my waist holding me tightly to him.

We are so close that I can smell his cologne and oh god he smells so good. I have been crushing on this man for a while now. Everything about him turns me on and pisses me off all at the same time. I love it!

He points to the monitor of his computer and when I look at what he is pointing out to me, I can't hold in the gasp that escapes my mouth. I should have known, I mean really; I completely threw myself at Tobias and he acted as if I didn't exist and now seeing him with who I thought was my best friend, making out and dry humping each other in the training room enlightened me as to why he never wanted to take our relationship any further than a few make out sessions.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek and Eric's grip on me tightens, "He's stupid Tris" he brings his hand up to wipe the tears that are falling freely now. "You really shouldn't waste your tears on him, he is not worth it" he tells me in the softest tone I have ever heard come out of his mouth.

"As funny as it sounds" I smile through the tears "these tears are not for him; they're because my so called best friend" I sniff before continuing "Four wouldn't sleep with me when I was finally ready and I thought it was because of me. As it turns out, he has been getting sex from her! I guess I really am an ugly and disgusting person"

I really don't care that he is cheating on me it's just that Tobias has manage to make me feel like I'm that horrible of a person!

As soon as the words leave my mouth, Eric has turned me around in his lap and somehow managed to make me straddling him "You're a beautiful woman Tris and if I ever hear you say something like that about yourself again I'll bend you over my knee and spank your ass"

I begin to laugh "Oh really?"

"Yes really" he smiles as his hand runs through my short hair "now how 'bout we go bust the sorry excuse for a man and embarrass him and his whore" he licks his lips and my eyes follow this action.

"On one condition" I bite my bottom lip.

"And what is this condition Tris" he pulls me tighter to him. I accidentally press myself into him and I can feel him harden beneath me.

I gasp at the contact and the fact that his eyes seem to darken immediately "Kiss me" I tell him in a soft whisper. The way he is looking at me and the way I am feeling, contradicts the way Tobias has made me feel for the past seven or so months but Eric has yet to move "if you don't want to, I understand" I make a move to get up from his lap but he tightens his hold on me.

"I want nothing more that to kiss every part of your sexy body right now Tris" he hugs me and buries his face in the crook of my neck "but I want you to kiss me because you want to, not because that asshole hurt you and right now you may want to kiss me but your wants are lead by anger and hurt; I don't want any regret between the two of us" I close my eyes because the feeling of him so close and his breath on my neck is cause my body to react in a way like never before. "Do you understand what I'm saying" he asks as he pulls away slightly.

"Yes" I breathe out and open my eyes to find him smiling at me.

"When you want nothing more than to kiss me because that is all you can think about" he presses his soft warm lips to my cheek "then do it without warning or hesitation; I don't care if we are in a room full of people at the time" Eric grin playfully and I can't help but to match it. "Whenever _you_ are ready, you can do whatever you want to me!"

"OK" I kiss his cheek and climb off his lap holding my hand out to him "Thank you Eric"

* * *

Eric and I make our way to the training room to catch my now ex-boyfriend and ex- best friend in the act. As we approach the door I hear a lot of playful giggles and laughter; laughter that I haven't heard in a long time.

"Come on stiff" Eric winks at me and tugs my arm as he opens the door. My eyes go straight to the happy looking couple laying on the fighting matt with their lips locked together in a very passionate kiss.

"Wow" I say loud enough to get their attention "you know, I was starting to think you were gay Tobias" I call him by his real name because I don't feel obligated to keep his secret anymore.

"Tris honey" Tobias gasps as he scrambles to get off of Christina "it's not what it looks like, we were just sparing I promise"

I begin to laugh loudly and I clutch Eric's arm and I realize he is laughing as well. "Why on earth are you trying to deny it? I know you don't want me; you clearly can't stand the very sight of me if your actions over the past several months are any indication, you don't touch me and you have never kissed me like you were just kissing my ex-friend?" I ask and wait patiently for his answer.

"What?" he asks as if he can't believe what I'm saying him "I do want you Tris, I have always wanted you sweetheart"

I narrow my eyes at him as Eric and I move closer and I notice Christina buttoning her pants "Then why do you always turn me down when I try to move our relationship further? Why won't you fuck my like you have clearly just fucked this whore" I'm yelling now and pointing at Chris. "Over the past five months you have pushed me away and treated me like I'm the most disgusting and vile person you have ever met" I feel Eric pull me back closer to him.

"I didn't realize I was doing that to you baby and I do want to have sex with you but I wanted Chris as well and I didn't want to be sleeping with two different women but I love you more than anything" I cut him off with a well aimed punched to the face.

Tobias drops to his knees and I continue by grabbing the back of his head and connecting it with my knee, hard. He falls back; his face covered in blood "I fucking hate you" I scream as I stomp my foot down between his legs.

I feel a hand on my arm and when I turn I see Christina trying to pull me off of him so I turn and punch her in the nose; enjoying the satisfied crunching sound of her nose breaking. She falls to he knees beside the asshole; her hands covering her bleeding face!

"The two of you can have each other because I'm fucking done with you both!" I yell and grab Eric's arm pulling him to the door "Oh and sorry to interrupt your little…affair but as your leader; I'm giving you a warning" I say, turning to Eric, he smiles at me before I turn back to the two heartless fuckers "the training room is for training only so keep your disgusting and disturbing activities in the bedroom"

* * *

When Eric and I left the training room I told him that I needed to get ready for the party so he walked me to my apartment and kissed my cheek before entering his apartment.

After my shower I slip on the little black strapless dress and black six inch stiletto heals that I bought the other day. I really wanted to look good but at the time I didn't realize that I wanted to look good for Eric. Its funny how one day he and I are at each others throats and the next I want him to bend me over my desk and show me how good sex could be, but that is how he and I operate. I have wanted Eric for a while now, ever since I touched myself for the first time.

After I deem myself ready and I've placed the card confessing my feelings in Eric's gift I walk out of my apartment and head to Max's apartment. Max only lives a few doors down.

I open the door and notice that I'm the last to arrive and all eyes are on me "Oh my god Tris" I hear Jessie squeal "You look amazing"

"Thank you and so do you" I whisper in her when she hugs me.

"Where's Four?" she asks me just as Eric approaches us.

"They broke up" he say's before taking a drink of his scotch. I narrow my eyes and confiscate his drink. "Hey woman I was drinking that"

"And now I'm drinking it" I wink at him and shrug my shoulders "and as I recall; I kicked his sorry ass then dumped him"

"How could I forget; you made today the best day of my life just by doing that" he chuckles.

"What happened sweetie" Jessie asks scrunching up her nose as she eyes the scotch in my hand. Eric and I are the only two people in dauntless that have a taste for the stuff; the liquor store never runs out because of that fact!

"We caught him with Christina doing wicked things to each other in the training room" Eric speaks before I can and I kick his shin for his troubles. "Damn it Stiff that shit hurt" Eric leans down and rubs his leg still grinning at me though.

"Well learn to quit yapping and blabbing your big mouth like an old biddy" I stick my tongue out at him and turn to find Jessie talking to Kevin, one of the other leaders.

There are only eight leaders total so this party is a very small affair; there are only three people here that are not leaders and those people are Max's wife Shelly, Kevin's girlfriend Rachel and Tori, Harrison's wife. Jessie, Danny and Jason are single and didn't bring dates so the party is comfortable and low key; much more relaxed than the normal parties here in dauntless!

I feel warm arms wrap around my waist and even warmer breath on my neck "God Tris" Eric moans in my ear and I'm instantly wet "I want to feel that tongue of yours all over my body" A loud moan escapes from my parted lips and I know I'm panting because my chest is heaving. Eric grabs my hand bringing it behind me and between us "do you feel what that moan just did to me" he rubs my hand against his hard dick and oh god he is huge. Fuck, I am drenched.

An idea begins to form as I lean back against his chest and bring my hand to the back of his neck, pulling his head down so my lips are touching his ear "How bad do you want to feel how wet I am?" the loud moan comes from him this time just as Max calls for every ones attention! Shit we're still in a room full of people!

"Alright guys lets start the secret Santa gift giving, but we'll be doing it differently this year" Max smiles at Eric and I and its then that I realize that we haven't moved from our compromising positions.

Eric's arms are still wrapped around my waist and one of my hands is still gripping the back of his neck; the other is still between us gripping something harder. I release his dick and go to lower my other arm but he stops me by sliding his hand up my arm "No" he leans down and whispers in my ear "stay put" I smile as I relax in his embrace just as I feel him press a small kiss just under my ear "You smell so good Tris!"

"So when you receive your gift you have to guess who it's from." Max smiles knowingly at me and I shake my head at the old man.

"Alright Eric you can go first" Max says and I feel Eric shake his head.

"Nope someone else can go first" Eric laughs.

"Fine" Max grins "Tris you're up" he tells me and I nod as I move away from Eric and try to pick up the Gift that has my name on it but its too damn heavy.

The huge box is wrapped expertly "Ok, someone will have to help me carry this damn thing home" I laugh as I tear into the wrapping paper.

"What in the hell" I screech when I read the name of the offending item "Oh my god, Eric" I turn to his laughing form "I know this is from you so why in the hell did you get me a sex swing"

At this the room erupts in loud laughter and my face turns about twenty shades of red. Eric is giving me a look that says I'll be having a lot of fun with this gift "you're an ass!" I walk back over to him and slap his shoulder before standing on my tip toes "I hope you know how to install that swing Eric" I grab his face and kiss the shit out of him and I vaguely hear lour cheers around us. I nibble on his lips softly before pulling away. "No hesitation, Right?" I grin before turning back to the stunned people in the room. Thinking the heavens no one says anything to us.

"You're turn Eric, and no backing out this time" Max points at him!

Eric nods and grabs his gift that I almost went broke buying "Holy shit where in the hell did you find a 50 year old bottle of Chivas Regal Tris" I think the man actually screeched.

Eric looks at me I shrug and smile at him "Read the note Eric" I grin at him as he hands me the bottle.

"I don't trust anyone else to hold this; you are the only one besides me that well ever appreciate something like this" he says quietly opening the card with a brilliant smile on his face.

* * *

 _ **(The card)**_

 _Eric,_

 _You have been on my mind for a while now but I didn't know how to approach the subject until now!_

 _So here goes nothing or maybe everything…_

 _The shit that happened today just gave me a push in the right direction; to take what I want, and that is you Eric!_

 _I have dreamt about you doing things to me that I didn't know how to ask for so I'm asking you in this card..._

 _I want you to make love to me Eric; fuck me in every, and anyway possible. I want to taste every part of you and I want you to taste every part of me. I want to spend the entire three days that we have off work; in bed with you, worshiping you while you worship me._

 _Eric I want to be yours and only yours! And if what happened earlier is any indication; I don't fucking share!_

 _All I want for Christmas is you!_

 _Yours truly…Tris,_

* * *

When Eric reads the card his smile turns to a mischievous grin "Really?" he turns to me and I see his cheeks are red as he licks his lips "Best gift ever!" he yells as he put the card in his back pocket "and the scotch is nice too" I smile, relieved that he wants me as much as I want him!

"Wait a minute!" Jessie yells "What did the card say?" everyone in the room is quiet and waiting with rapt attention for Eric to speak but he just grins at them and shakes his head.

"That is between me and Tris" he smiles as he turns to me "Are you ready to call it a night?"

He doesn't wait for me to answer as he picks up my gift and walks to the door "See you fuckers in a few days and marry Christmas" he calls out "come on Tris this is heavy!"

"So you liked the card?" I ask after I've shut my door and locked it.

Eric sets the box on the floor by my couch before moving towards me. "Hmmm" he smiles seductively at me "defiantly" he grins down at me "So take what you want Tris"

I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him to me, but before our lips meet I feel him lift me off the ground. I wrap my legs around his waste the moment our lips meet. This kiss is one of need and full of passion and I find that I never want it to stop, but it does.

Eric slowly ends the kiss; we both are breathing heavily and my heart is pounding.

"About those dreams…" Eric is grinning from ear to ear. "Want to tell me what they were about?"

"How 'bout I just show you" and I do; I show him everything.

* * *

 _ **-Hello my lovelies; yes I know…no lemons and I'm sorry for that… I guess I'm losing my touch, who the hell knows! Anyway, this fic is not necessarily a oneshot; it will be a few chapters of random moments between Tris and Eric and (yes I do intend on writing a scene with the swing)-**_

 _ ***SO YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO***_

 _ **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND FREAKING REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2|** _ **Tris**_

This week has been crazier than most. Eric and I did what we promised; spent three exhilarating and passion filled days locked in my apartment naked. The man is incredibly talented in so many ways. I do believe that I am a sex addict now. I told Eric that he most likely created a monster. All he did was smile as he plunged his hard, long and incredibly thick cock into me then growled mission accomplished in my ear!

Today is the first day that I haven't seen Eric at all since we started our relationship. He and Max had to go to Candor for a trial of sorts and I miss him terribly.

I've seen Christina and Tobias several times since I caught them in the training room. They've tried to talk to me but my only response was to salute them with my middle finger and ignore them. I really don't care at all that they did what they did; it just hurt that they lied to me for so long! I found out how truly selfish they both are and I don't need that in my life.

I'm currently setting in the mess hall eating dinner by myself because Uriah left me here to go gather up people to join a nice friendly game of capture the flag, dauntless member style; we do this once a year before the new initiates arrive just to let loose before we all have to act like someone shoved a stick up our ridged asses. Eric and Tobias in particular; I swear those two hate showing humanity in front of scared children that just left the nest.

Suddenly I feel strong arms lift me from my seat before I'm placed into a very familiar lap accompanied by a very familiar scent. "What has you staring off into space baby?" Eric growls in my ear before nipping it gently. I notice most of the mess hall has stopped talking and are staring at mine and Eric's very first public display of affection. And if I've gather correctly this is the first time Eric's has ever shown attention to a woman in dauntless at all!

"Just missing you and getting excited about tonight." I grin and turn to face him so I can kiss his always ready lips.

"What's happening tonight?" He asks and I turn to look at him like he is crazy.

"I can't believe you don't already know!" I turn in his lap to straddle him; not caring in the least, that we're in public. "Members capture the flag. Uriah just left to do a head count; are you in Eric?"

"Sorry baby, I forgot; I had this little vixen distracting me lately." I feel his mouth on my neck doing crazy tantalizing things to my body! "I wouldn't miss the chance to shoot four in the face now would I?" Eric says after coming up for air grinning as he kisses my lips softly; ignoring the mummers and mumbles around us.

I open my mouth to reply after we pull apart but snap it shut when I see Tobias giving Eric and me nasty look's as he approaches our table, followed by a nervous looking Christine trying desperately to stop his approach.

"What in the hell do you want Tobias?" Eric asks; not taking his eyes off mind once. How in the world did Eric know the jackass was behind him?

"Tris" I raise my eyebrow at him when he growl my name. "What the fuck are you doing with this asshole?"

"That is none of your damn business Four!" I roll my eyes at him before continuing. "You need to worry about your whore not me!"

"You're the whore Tris!" Chris sneers and I can't control the laugh that escapes my mouth.

"I have been with one person and I'm still with that person!" I rise up and pull Eric from the table. "What's your number Chris?" I ask as I approach her; her eyes immediately fine the floor very interesting.

"He will hurt you Tris! That's just who he is baby" Tobias sneer at Eric and before either of them can do anything I punch him in face; crushing his slowly healing nose again.

"WHAT, LIKE THE TWO OF YOU DID?!" I yell really loud. "I've got news for the both of you; Eric is a better person than you could ever hope to be." I turn and grab Eric's hand and smile at him before stepping over the asshole that I just laid out for the second time in a week. "Rot in hell Tobias and take Chris with you!"

"Baby that was the biggest turn on but in the future" Eric spins me around to face him after the doors to the mess hall slams behind us. "Let me knock his sorry ass out; that is twice now that you got the honors of hitting that asshole." Oh man Eric is really adorable when he pouts.

"Anything you want!" I smile and peck his lips. "You get!"

"Anything?" he grins when I nod. "That is really good to know. Come on; we need to go get geared up for tonight." Oh lord, the excitement rolling off him is crazy! I have a feeling that I just might regret that in the very near future but I just can't seem to care.

Twenty minutes after Eric and I separate to get changed; we meet back in the hall dressed in matching tight dark grey v-neck t-shirts; our patrol vests; Dauntless issued black cargo pants tucked into our combat boots. The only difference between us is Eric's sidearm is strapped to his thigh.

"Baby you look yummy all deck out like that but why are you taking your sidearm?" I wrap my arms around his waist and grab his perfect ass.

"I'm always packing heat baby." He grins playfully. "There have been several rapes and murders in the city; that's the reason that Max and I went to candor. We caught two men and put them under truth serum; they reviled that there is one more out there!"

"Really did they say who?" I'm just preying that the person isn't from dauntless.

"Yeah, but all three men are faction-less, so it makes it rather difficult to find him. The only reason we got the other two is because we caught them in the act." Eric shakes his head. "It was shear luck that there was a patrol in that area at that particular time!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah, so you my dear are not to leave my side no matter what!" Eric turns his back to me and squats down a little. "Now hop on baby, were gonna miss the train."

"I can take care of my self Eric, but if it make you feel better I will do as I'm told" I kiss the back of his neck.

"Good girl" Eric moans when I scrape my teeth across the side where his leadership tattoos are beautifully decorating his skin. "Baby if you don't stop that we won't make to the train in time, being that I'm half a second from fucking right here against the wall.

Mmmm, now that might be worth missing out on the games tonight! But alas, I really want to shoot four in the face right after Eric does! As Eric and I approach the train I see about sixty or so people standing by the train as a few men and women load the crates of paintballs and guns into the open car door.

"Listen up" Max yells over the noise as the train begins to move "We'll be doing this differently because of certain events that has taken place recently" Max glances at Eric before continuing "There will be no flags because we don't want your focus on an object rather than your targets. Now there will be two person teams" Eric wraps his arms around my waist from behind me when Max says that. "The last team standing wins; if one of the two is shot; that team still wins as long as one is still standing. This game could last two day if you let it. If both team members are shot, you need to come back to the train together" Max shakes his head at something "No leaving the fair grounds! Now, find a partner and grab your weapon and ammo!"

"Once we are off the train you have ten minutes to disappear because once the train horn blows" Eric grins at the crowd. "Game on!"

After Eric growled at several people for asking to team up with one of us and me laughing at him for doing so; we jumped off the train before it stopped moving and begin to run in the direction of the fairs wheel.

Eric and I begin to climb up a few stories to the middle, and climb into a car out of sight; choosing to go the sniper route!

"Come here baby" I set my gun down on the other bench beside Eric sidearm and paintball gun then climb on Eric's lap and he shocks me by ripping my vest open and tossing it to the floor of the car follow by my shirt, bra and pants; leaving me completely naked because I chose to go commando to night.

"Mmm, Tris baby you have no idea what you do to me!" He slides his hand down between my breasts as I take his vest and shirt off. "Hop up as sec babe" Eric say and he slaps my bare ass playfully.

I stand and moments later I'm straddling Eric lap kissing him like my life depends on it. I feel Eric lift my hips and before I can respond he slowly slide into me. I begin to rock my hip into him as he wraps his strong warm arms around me; completely losing ourselves in this moment.

"Hard Eric" I moan low as my hips begin to move faster. Eric's hold on me tightens and he grips my short hair, tilting my head back; exposing my neck to him.

Eric begins to thrusts his hips harder when I feel his mouth on my neck, marking me as we both fall from our edge of bliss and pure ecstasy.

We just set there with him still buried in side me as we hold each other. Enjoying small kisses and light touches. Damn it I'm falling hard for this man! All too soon we begin to hear yelling and puffs of air!

"Bubble officially popped" Eric laughs and we begin to get dressed.

"Look at this baby!" Eric get my attention as I button up my vest.

"What's got you excited?" I ask and I get down in the floor beside him on my belly after grabbing my gun; rubbing my hand up and down his bare back. Eric seems to have gotten distracted mid dress. He's only wearing his pants and boots but I'm not complaining.

"Here baby put this on your gun" Eric hand me a scope and I give him a look. "I forgot to give it to you when we got up here." He shrugs and winks at me. "You distracted…Again!"

"Yeah, yeah" I giggle as I mount the scope on my gun and begin to set my sights so my aim is perfect.

I point my gun to where Eric told me and low and behold if it isn't the Ex and the whore.

"You get four I get Chris" I compromise and he nods. "On three?" he kiss my lips softly then gives me a sexy wink before he begins to count and as soon as he says three we both fire.

Both shots hit there targets; right between the eyes. I turn my gun to four and fire again landing a sneaky shot right between his legs.

Yeah, that scream he just let out will definitely cost him his man card.

Life doesn't get much better than this!


	3. Chapter 3

_**This story use to be known as "Christmas wish, and random moments after" but I decided to change the**_ _ **name of this story...again. I also decided to put a little suspense in this story.**_

 _ **So...ENJOY!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **~Tris~**_

"Mmmm…Eric! More…harder, baby!"

I'm in ecstasy as my sexy boyfriend grips my hips hard while he continues to pound into me at a punishing, yet pleasurable pace. The swing that Eric got me for Christmas is swaying faster and faster with each of his forceful thrusts.

I really freaking love this swing, and I'm so glad that Eric finally got around to installing it this morning on our day off. So needless to say, we've been having a lot of fun testing out all its capabilities…all day long.

"Damn baby, you feel so fucking good!" Eric moans as his head lulls back and his hips thrust harder than before. His huge sexy muscles flexing with his movement.

Eric suddenly begins to move faster, as he swivels and grinds his hips into mine really freaking hard. The only control that he has on the sway of the swing, is with the tight grip he has on my thighs. "God, baby…I love you so much, Tris!" He groans in pleasure as we both fall apart, exploding in ecstasy together.

My gorgeous man suddenly leans forward just as he lifts my head up, and crashes his mouth to mine; forcing his talented tongue into my mouth and kissing me so completely.

This kiss is so hard and primal that I momentarily forget about his shocking confession.

Eric loves me?

We have only been together for three months now, but it feels as if we've been together for years. He and I are always together when we are not working on separate projects. Hell, we're practically living together now. When I'm not in his bed, he's in mine.

I never knew that a man could be so attentively sweet and loving. He is always doing everything he can to make me happy.

Oh God help me, I really do I love him too. I actually think that I fell in love with him that first week that we were together.

"You love me?" I smile as I caress his scruffy cheek.

Eric nods as he leans forward and presses his forehead to mine. Our breathing is still very heavy from our previous activities as he presses his lips to mine so tenderly.

"More than anything, baby." Eric mumbles as he presses his lips to mine again, in a quick, but very sweet kiss. He smile down at me as he unstraps me and helps me out of the swing. "You don't have to say it ba…"

"I know that I don't have to say it back, Eric, but I want to." I cup his cheek and smile up at him. "You need to know that I have fallen madly in love you too, Eric."

I wrap my arm around his neck and press my lips to his when he lifts me up into his strong arms. My legs lock tightly around his waist as he quickly walks us over to my bed and slowly lays me down on the soft mattress.

Eric grins down at me as he crawls on top of me, supporting most his weight on his forearms next to my head with his lips hovering over mine.

I lean up and lick his bottom lip as I slowly slide my hands up his sides, over his ribs, around to his muscular back, and then down to his toned ass.

We don't say a word as we continue to stare into each others eyes for a long moment. The way Eric is looking at me tells me that he truly does love me and he would never hurt me.

I suddenly feel tears burning my eyes, just as I raise my head up again and kiss him hard. When I'm satisfied, I grin against his soft lips just before I take his bottom lip into my mouth and tug on it gently.

"Make love to me, Eric." I whisper as I grip his ass hard and pull him to me, just as I lift my right leg up and rest it against his hip. "Mmmm…" I moan loudly when he slowly pushes himself into me.

Our sweat covered bodies are now moving together as one slowly and sensually. Our aroused bodies stay connected in every way possible as we make love passionately, until we both are crying out our combined ecstasy.

…

Several hours later, I'm woken up by the sound of a phone beeping loudly next to my head.

What the hell is going on now?

I roll over and bury my face into Eric's chest while groaning at the annoying sound that woke me up from my deep slumber. "Turn that shit off, honey." I groan against Eric's chest, while the sexy man just chuckles as he reaches over me to grab his phone.

"The phone was closer to you, baby." Eric chuckles when he suddenly rolls us so that he's now laying on top of me. "Why didn't you answer it?"

"Because that is your phone. So it is your responsibility to answer it when it rings at ungodly hours…not mine, babe." I point out then lean my head up and kiss him soundly, causing him to chuckle against my lips.

"Mmmm…I love you, woman." Eric grins down at me before he holds the phone in front of his face to see who it is that's calling him at this hour.

Eric sighs as he shakes his head in annoyance. He then turns the phone to show me who's calling him in the middle of the night.

I groan as I let my head fall back into my pillow. "What the hell does Max want at four in the fucking morning?"

"Beats me. Should I answer it and find out?" Eric looks at me.

I shrug. "If he's calling at this hour, you know it's important." I groan as Eric rolls over to his side before answering the call.

"What do you need, Max?" Eric grins at me when I move closer to him and then burrow myself into his side. "What?" Eric sits up so suddenly that I almost roll completely off the damn bed. My strong man quickly catches me before I can fall to the floor, then pulls me to set up in the bed next to him. "Hold on. Tris is right next to me, so I'm gonna put you on speaker phone." Eric puts the phone on speaker then lifts me to set between his legs with one of his arms around my waist. "Alright Max, repeat what you just told me." Eric tells Max then buries his face in the crook of my neck.

I hear Max sigh tiredly before he begins to tell me what's going on.

"Another victim was found almost an hour ago. The woman was dead when Dauntless police arrived on the scene. She was raped then stabbed eight times in her chest and stomach." I feel Eric breathe heavily against my neck.

We have been trying for the past three months to catch this guy, but it's like the fucker just appears when he gets the urge to rape and kill, then disappears when he's finished. We've doubled our patrol in the factionless sector and tripled our patrol around the city. It's like the fucker knows where to go and where not to go. I really don't think that this man is factionless. Eric and I think that he is Dauntless; someone that knows the in's and out's of our patrol schedules.

"Where was the woman from? Do you know the identity of the victim, Max?" Eric asks and then he pulls me tighter in his arms as he kisses my bare shoulder.

"She is…was Dauntless." Max sighs loudly again. "…and we all knew her. It was Lauren Watson. She was on patrol with a team of seven soldiers. They all said that she was with them when they stopped to map out their next route, but she was gone when they were set the leave their position."

Holy shit! Lauren was one of the best fighters on that squad. I put her on that team myself, for that very reason.

I turn my head to look at Eric, and I can see that he is thinking the same thing as I am.

"What the fuck?" I look back down at the phone. "How the hell did someone take her without her squad hearing the fucking struggle? Lauren was one of the best fighter that we had. No one could have just taken her without her making some kind of noise. She would have fought hard."

"I don't know, baby…" Eric presses his lips to my jaw softly. "But we'll figure this shit out, and we will find this sick fucker, eventually."

"There is one more thing, guys." Max chuckles evilly. "The fucker slipped up this time and we got ourselves a witness. It seems that you both were dead on about where this monster was from. The mother fucker was dressed in Dauntless tactical gear."

"Holy shit!" I turn to Eric all wide eyed and shit. "We need to start the interrogations immediately." I jump out of the bed. "I want that witness guarded at all times, by someone trustworthy, Max!" I yell as I sling my closet door open and begin to grab me and Eric some clothes.

I don't know why Eric just doesn't move in completely. Most all of his clothing, and all of his tactical gear and weapons are here already.

"I'm already way ahead of you, darlin. I got Zeke, Jason, and Ziggy in the interrogation room with our witness and that whole sector is locked down tighter that a ticks ass. No one can go in or out without my knowledge." Max chuckles. "I'm guessing the two of you will arrive within the next half hour?"

"Yes sir." Eric informs him then ends the call just as I grab both our tactical gear and lay it all out next to our clothes.

I grab my shirt to put it on, but Eric snatches it from my grasp and pulls me against his naked body before I can. "Until this sick bastard is put to death for his crimes, I don't want you out of my sight for any reason. Do you hear me, Beatrice? Do not, under any circumstance, leave my side when we are not locked in our home. Where you go, I go. If I have to, I will handcuff you to me and swallow the fucking key, so that you physically cannot leave my side." Eric is breathing heavily and shaking as he holds me tighter in his arms.

I have never seen Eric act so…scared.

"I cannot lose you, Tris. Baby, you are all that I have…the only person that I have ever or will ever love."

I nod as I lift my hand up and caress his stubble covered jaw. "I understand, honey, and I promise to not leave your side. Because if this guy can take Lauren down without any problems at all, he has to be drugging his victims." I press my lips to his quickly. "I don't ever want to be put in a position where I cannot defend myself." I shiver at the thought. "So, until this madness is put to rest; I'm stuck to you like glue, baby."

"Good. Now get your sexy ass dressed, woman. You're beautiful naked body is making my dick stand at attention again." Eric swats my ass then hands me my shirt back.

Once we're both dressed and ready to go, Eric wraps his arms around me once more. "Let's move in together?" He grins at me as he releases his hold on me and opens the door. "I mean, hell, we practically live together now as it is." Eric sounds so unsure of himself, and I find it so freaking cute. "If you want to…if you don't, I understand."

"Which apartment?" I smile up at him as we reach the elevator.

Eric turns to me after pushing the call button. "What?"

"Which apartment? Yours or mine?" I giggle at my boyfriend then pull him into the empty elevator by the front of his vest.

Once the doors are closed, I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his soft hair at the back of his head. Eric grins down at me then turns us and presses my back against the wall.

"It doesn't matter to me." Eric leans down and presses his soft lips to mine then tugs playfully on my bottom lip. "Although, I was thinking along the lines of getting a new place together. One that's bigger and has more than one bedroom. If we ever decide to start a family, we'll have the room."

Holy shit stick!

"You want to start a family with me?" I smile when Eric presses his forehead to mine and nods.

"I told you before, Beatrice…" Eric leans in like he's about to kiss me, but stops when his lips are just slightly touching mine. "I want it all with you, baby." He whispers right before he kisses me so passionately that I feel it in my entire body.

How in the hell did I get so damn lucky to have this wonderful man of mine, and for him to love me as much as I love him? He is the perfect man in every way, and he always says and does all the right things too.

I don't deserve him, but somehow I have him completely. I seriously fall more in love with him everyday that we're together, and I will never take him or his love for granted.

Somewhere in the distance I hear the elevator doors open along with a few chuckles, but I pay them no mind as my man continues to make my toes curl.

"Uh…um, guys?" I chuckle when Max slaps Eric on the back to get our attention. "If you and Tris are finished christening this elevator, we need to get started because we got a witness and several squad teams to interrogate." Max chuckles at me and Eric as we finally detach ourselves from each other and exit the elevator hand and hand, with our heads held high.

This is the fifth time Eric and I were caught in an elevator, and I seriously think that this was the only elevator that we haven't been caught in…until now.

Eric and I make our way into the viewing room to get a look at our witness, and the moment I see her, I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Christina is our witness?" I turn to Max. "What was she doing out of the compound at that hour. She is on third patrol. She should of gotten back to the compound at midnight."

I turn back to the window and look at her rumpled clothing and messy hair. What the hell was she doing out there this late?

"She said that she was trying to surprise four with a midnight rendezvous, before he went out on patrol." Max sighs and shakes his head. "But she said that she couldn't find him so she was headed back to the compound. Christina said that when she turned down the alleyway connecting State street and North Plaza avenue, she came upon the scene. She said that Lauren was already dead when she arrived, but she did pull her sidearm and shot at the guy several times as he ran and got away."

"Where is Four now?" Eric gives me a silent look then shakes his head and turns back to Max. "Have you questioned him? Why couldn't she find him? Was he not with his team at the time?"

"He was still on patrol, but now he is on his way back to the compound. According to Jones, he has been with them all night…but Jones also said that he sent four out to scout Washington street around the time of Lauren's murder, but he was only gone for twenty minutes or so." Max and Eric give each other a strange look.

"What does that mean?" Eric and Max are now giving me a weird look. "What?"

Eric chuckles and shakes his head. "Tris, baby, you really need carry map around with you if you aren't gonna learn the street names in this area and where they are located." Eric laughs as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek. "I can run from Washington Street to the alley where Lauren was murdered in less then a minute. If all the time lines add up, Tobias Eaton is our first suspect."

"But the guys that we were able to interrogate under truth serum said that the third guy was factionless. They just didn't know his identity." Max muses to himself. "How would Tobias get into the factionless community? Those people do not trust Dauntless one damn bit. In fact, they actually hate us."

Could Tobias seriously be the one doing this to these women…Oh my god! Now I know why he wouldn't touch me. I'm from Abnegation, and he couldn't ruin that image of me for that very reason. There has not been any victims from Abnegation or Amity, because women from those two faction stay pure until marriage. All the victim have been from Dauntless, Candor, and Erudite, because their women are raised to be more…open.

Oh god…I fucking dated that asshole! I seriously think I'm gonna be sick.

I quickly run over to the trashcan and only a few seconds after I begin to vomit, I feel Eric holding my hair back and out of the way.

"Are you okay, baby?" Eric asks me as soon as I'm done puking.

I nod as I lean my back against a wall and then slide down and prop my elbows on my knees. "I know how Tobias integrated himself into the factionless community and why he never touched me…" I look up at Eric. "He told me that his mother didn't kill herself. She lives in the factionless sector and now leads them…she keeps them in line, and protects them." I feel tears roll down my cheeks. "I also noticed that Tobias has a pattern in choosing his victims. There has never once been a victim from Abnegation or Amity, because their women stay pure until marriage. That is why he never touched me. He didn't want to ruin that part of me, even though I'm not and never really was Abnegation." I sigh as I look at Max. "When I was a kid, it was rumored in Abnegation that Marcus Eaton raped and beat his wife all the time, until he one day killed her. None of that was ever proven though. But I know for a fact that the rumors were true. Tobias told me how his father treated him and his mother, and how Marcus beat the hell out of Tobias and Evelyn everyday until she ran away and he defected to Dauntless. I seriously think that Tobias has turned out worse than his father."

I stand and turn away from Eric and Max's shocked faces to look at Chris through the window. I sighs as I turn back to Eric. "I just don't understand why Christina is still alive."

"Maybe Tobias actually loves her. I don't know, but I do know that I will stop him. Even if it's the last thing that I do…" Eric pulls me into his strong arms.

God, this fucking case seriously just took an extremely hard left turn.

I look up at the love of my life and nod. "Lets bring this asshole down, baby."

 _ **stay tuned...**_

* * *

 _ **Hope you all like where I am going with this story, and if you don't...oh well.**_

 _ **Laters...**_

 _ **...**_


End file.
